Títere
by Generala
Summary: Zelda es una muñeca viviente, vestida y creada para complacer a los demás ¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantará ser el espectáculo principal de la obra que fue escrita para ella?


**Títere**

Pocos sabrán algún día que la, ahora reina de la nación Hyliana, estaba aburrida y hastiada de todo, de su vida en el palacio, de los interminables solteros, del escrutinio; de la rutina.

Ahora estaba sentada en el gran comedor, siendo observada por los morbosos ojos de sus cortesanos. Todos esperando a ver como "conquistaba" al hermano de un monarca de algún país vecino. Un viejo.

¿Estaban todos ciegos?

Aquel hombre era casi treinta años mayor que ella, bien podría haber sido su padre. El sólo pensar que podría compartir el lecho con aquel viejo, le daba asco. Mil veces prefería arrojarse al estiércol y revolcarse en el, cual cerdo.

Apretó el tenedor que tenía en la mano, al sentir como su asqueroso aliento le rosaba le rosaba la oreja: "Es usted una mujer joven y bella". No tuvo más opción que sonreírle agradecida, cuando por dentro quería clavarle el tenedor en los ojos y retorcerlo sólo para oír sus gritos de agonía. Ya no podía soportar sentirse constantemente acosada por aquella lasciva mirada.

El infeliz no paraba de verle el escote, y cada vez que tenía oportunidad aprovechaba para rozarle la mano. Poco le importaba invadir su espacio personal, parecía olvidar que no estaba con una mujer cualquiera. Detestaba sentirlo acercarse…

Apretó los dientes, quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería voltear la mesa y huir, maldecirlos a todos. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que controlar su ira.

Volteó a ver a los cortesanos, algunas mujeres cuchicheaban entre ellas, los varones hacían lo mismo, ninguno quitaba sus despreciables ojos de encima suyo.

¡Malditas arpías!, algunos se atrevían a llamarse "amigos" de La Reina, cuando en realidad ninguno de ellos la conocía.

Eso era ella, una desconocida. Una mocosa que sólo tenía suerte de ascender al trono por herencia.

¿Acaso les había importado cuando fue prisionera en La Invasión del Crepúsculo?

¡Por supuesto que no!, a ninguno le importó. Es más, le habían echado en cara que fue débil al rendirse, que no mostró fortaleza, que decidió lo más fácil para ella y no para el orgullo del reino.

"El que hubiera algunos hombres o mujeres muertos sería un sacrificio recompensado al final, mártires, héroes reconocidos por los sobrevivientes"

¿Cómo se atrevieron a decirle tal cosa? Era obvio que si esos muertos hubieran sido ellos, entonces protestarían lo contrario: decisión equivocada "¿Cómo se había atrevido a sacrificar a la sangre más noble del reino? , es lo que hubieran dicho.

"Por ello su majestad necesita casarse pronto para no tomar decisiones equivocadas, un hombre…"

Aquella vez, recordaba, se enfureció tanto que sin querer casi le prende fuego a la mesa.

Los miembros del consejo que se habían atrevido a criticarle, esparcieron el chisme de que su alteza estuviera poseída por algún espíritu venido del reino del mal. Que por ello estaba perdiendo la razón. Después de todo tal vez aquellos rumores no eran tan inciertos.

No pasaba momento en el que no estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza. Si no fuera por Kadyn, su fiel guardiana, una Sheikah, tal vez ya se hubiera aventado desde la torre más alta del castillo. Aquella mujer era una de las únicas personas que la habían visto llorar de rabia y culpa. Era la única que tenía conocimiento de ella como lo que era: un ser de carne y hueso, con debilidades… y también fortalezas.

Realmente era su única amiga en aquella guarida de monstruos.

Podía ser un símbolo de perfección aunque en la realidad no lo era. Cada día tenía que aparentar frente a las masas, en la intimidad era como cualquier otra mujer de su edad.

Ella no había escogido vivir esa vida, ella no había escogido iniciar la invasión, no había escogido quedar huérfana a sus quince años.

Habían veces que se veía al espejo y veía una muñeca, un mero títere.

De repente el tacto de un pesado anillo sobre uno de sus dedos la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era aquél despreciable hombre que le sonreía, disimuladamente retiró la mano de su alcance.

Era como estar frente a un monstruo, a otro más que se sumaba a la horda sentada en el gran comedor.

Todos los días debía enfrentar a los engendros a los que llamaba cortesanos. Su vida era parecida a un cuento de terror, una historia que no parecía terminar nunca.

–"Los monstruos y La Reina" –pensó.

De nuevo sintió a aquel sujeto tratar de tomarle la mano. Ya no podía comer bocado, el estómago se le estaba revolviendo. Apuró un sorbo de vino para tratar de calmar su mareo.

¿Qué creía ese hombre, qué era una mocosa ingenua que podría arrastrar a su lecho?

Kadyn que estuvo observando todo el rato, se percató de que su Reina se había puesto pálida y se revolvía incómoda en la silla. Era mejor que la sacara de ahí o vomitaría encima de aquel anciano, aunque este se lo mereciera, no permitiría que Zelda pasara una vergüenza así.

-¿Está usted bien majestad? –preguntó en voz baja.

-No Kadyn, ayúdame a retirarme… Por favor –aquel "por favor" sonó más a una súplica por su parte. Era una manera de pedir a gritos un respiro.

La joven mujer se disculpó ante todos sus invitados, mostrando una sonrisa resplandeciente, las de siempre, las falsas. Daba igual.

La guardiana, sintió como le apretaron la mano. Sabía que aquella muchacha estaba a punto de quebrarse y que luchaba por no hacerlo. Era como ver a una muñeca hecha de porcelana sujetar sus propios trozos resquebrajados, intentando evitar que se estrellaran contra el suelo y se hicieran polvo.

Los buitres ya le habían quitado suficientes pedazos y ahora la dejaban en carne viva. Era mejor que descansara, mañana podría volver a usar la coraza.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la alcoba de ella, donde echaron llave para evitar que cualquiera pudiera entrar. Kadyn la ayudó a quitarse el vestido que llevaba puesto y ella mismo preparó el baño. Se le veía muy agotada casi enferma.

El resto del día no salió de su habitación, casi inmediatamente después del baño se quedó dormida. No volvió a abrir los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al despertarse lo primero que vio fue el perchero al lado de su cama. Ahí estaba el vestido que usaría para los eventos de hoy y no debía faltar puesto que tenía un invitado especial, eso de alguna manera le impedía poner un pretexto para ausentarse.

No importaba si su huésped le desagradaba, eso nunca importaba, debía ser diplomática.

Un día más en el que tenía que hacer uso de las fuerzas que aún tenía, pero en realidad sentía que se le estaban acabando. No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar.

Se levantó y tomó la tela de aquel ropaje entra las manos, apretándolo como si con eso lograra hacer desaparecer la prenda. Quería romperlo en pedazos, destrozarlo y deshacerse de el…

¡Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas y mandar a todos al diablo!

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron, se enjugó las lágrimas antes de dejar entrar a las doncellas que venían a arreglar su cuarto. Mientras tanto Kadyn la ayudaba a vestirse para empezar su nuevo día.

–¿Está segura de salir hoy? –preguntó en voz baja.

–No tengo alternativa.

–Podría salir a decirles que te sientes indispuesta.

–Estaré bien, lo prometo –contestó, mientras le sonreía a su fiel guardiana.

La joven Sheikah suspiró resignada, no había modo de convencerla de lo contrario. Si algo conocía muy bien en Zelda era su terquedad, un rasgo heredado de sus padres.

Antes de entrar al gran salón suspiró muy hondo, invocando toda su fortaleza y paciencia internas.

¿Qué diferencia podía haber con los días anteriores?

En aquel mismo momento se preguntó si realmente estaba hecha para ser la suprema gobernante de Hyrule. Era fácil abdicar y sabía que una parte del consejo estaría más que contenta.

Acalló las preguntas en su mente puesto que ya era hora de arrojarse a los cuervos.

Ahí estaban, algunos haciendo exageradas reverencias, todos vestidos para tratar de ocultar su plumaje negro, sus picos y garras afiladas. Todos esperando que diera un paso en falso para poder arrancarle los ojos.

¿Qué se sentía ser como ellos, vacíos, aburridos y altaneros?

Era el blanco de aquellas siniestras y oportunistas aves, blanco de chismes y de ambiciosos deseos.

Aquellas criaturas eran guiadas por sus ambiciones; ella no era diferente pero también tenía corazón. El mismo que le impedía ser igual a ellos, el mismo que la atormentaba con miedo, culpa y tristeza.

Estaba fuera de su mundo. Siempre estuvo fuera de él por eso, desde la muerte de su madre, se sintió sola.

Que más daba, ahora no podía flaquear. Debía seguir mostrando que aún tenía fuerzas para levantarse en dos piernas, no importaba cuanto le dolieran. Ahí iba de nuevo el títere a tratar de no perder pedazos del rostro, sólo para que no le arrancaran trozos a su alma.

Algunas veces sentía que se perdía así misma entre tanta frivolidad y falsedad, era como si la tuvieran atada de una correa y cada vez que intentaba soltarse volvían a jalarla hacia dentro para ahogarla.

Mientras estaba entre la multitud de la corte y escuchaba las vacías palabras de su huésped,aquellas risas ensayadas y comentarios vacíos; vio como sus rostros se deformaban y se mofaban de ella. No pudo resistir más y, empujando a varios, salió presurosa del salón.

Le faltaba aire, se estaba sofocando, necesitaba escapar, necesitaba sacarse todo su enojo y frustración de adentro… se estaba muriendo en vida.

Entró tan abruptamente a su cuarto que casi parecía que echaría las puertas abajo; Kadyn dándose cuenta de su huida la siguió, al entrar se encontró con una mujer llena de furia, arrancándose el vestido a pedazos y arrojándolos al suelo.

Volteó a ver su reflejo en el espejo, su imagen le provocó tanta rabia que lo aventó al suelo donde se hizo añicos.

–¡Zelda basta! –gritó la sheikah.

-¡Ya no puedo seguir así –dijo mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a sollozar–, estoy cansada Kadyn, de ellos… de mí; soy su maldita muñeca!

La joven sheikah se acercó a ella, ayudándola a levantarse.

–¡Vete! –sugirió firmemente.

Ella la miró dudosa.

–¡Hazlo o yo misma te sacaré de este lugar!

Su guardaespaldas le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa, la única joyería que se dejó puesta fueron los aretes. Se colocó una túnica y se cubrió el rostro. Kadyn la esperaría en los establos.

Su guardiana la ayudó a montar y ordenó que abrieran las puertas; observó como su protegida se alejaba galopando. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para aliviar sus penas y si no le ayudaría a encontrar la manera.

La reina cruzó el mercado tan rápido que de repente se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el campo de Hyrule,, hizo que su caballo corriera hacia el lago Hylia. Ahí nadie la escucharía gritar.

Una vez ahí, contempló un rato las azules aguas del lago y entonces gritó tan fuerte como su garganta se lo permitió, ya no quería sentir que estaba dormida viviendo la misma pesadilla todos los días.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que sus lágrimas brotaran con libertad. Sólo así se quitaría esa frustración del alma, sólo así se sentiría libre aunque sólo fuera por un día.

¡Que se pudrieran todos, le importaba un carajo!

Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que no estaba sola, alguien más había llegado a liberarse de sus propias cadenas.

No muy lejos de ella, había una persona, un hombre. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sólo se vieron a los ojos como reconociéndose.

* * *

><p>Pues aquí esta la historia hermana de <strong>Caída. <strong>Ambos están basados en letras de canciones, en este caso con "Little Know it all" (Poco se sabe) de **Iggy Pop**, al principio esta iba a ser el fic sólo para Link pero la letra le quedaba más a Zelda sobre todo por la parte que dice _"Soy el niño que nadie conoce, vivo una vida que no escogí..."_ y pues por sugerencia de **Zilia** lo hice con Zelda. Por cierto le agradezco a **Zilia-k** porque le hizo de mi beta reader para checar errores y contenido.

¡Saz, se cuidan _sus personitas_, coman bien, duerman bien, hagan cosas sexys y sigan sexys!


End file.
